Mimi! A bounty hunter!
by sakura bunny
Summary: Mimi's a bounty hunter and matt's the bounty...what happens when mimi falls in love with her prey? pg-13 later there will be swearing k?Cough Mimato cough
1. a new bounty

Mimi! A Bounty hunter! This is kinda like cowboy bebop k.I mean she riding in a ship like them and she travel to different planets I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!! *cryes in a corner* *~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mimi a bounty hunter was sleeping on the couch in the 'living Room' when there was a pop up on the computer screen it was Sora, her best friend when they were young. "Yo, Mimi!"  
  
Mimi ignored the noise and continued sleeping  
  
"There's a new bounty, not even on the market yet." she said  
  
Mimi sprung up and looked at the computer screen "what bounty am I going after this time?" she yawned  
  
Another pop up can up on the screen with the bounty's profile.  
  
"His name is Yamato Ishida.but in the profile you can see he calls himself Matt Ishida.the reward is 24,000,000 Yen"  
  
"He's a hottie!"  
  
"MIMI!!! You can't be thinking of something like that right now! He's killed 3 Men and is always armed!"  
  
Mimi just smiled and leaned back "I always get what I want you know that." She paused and looked at her fingernails "so where can I get this bounty?"  
  
"heh. rayn, Venus.be careful though.this one his very hard.I don't want my best friend to die on me!" and the computer screen went black  
  
Mimi grabbed her pink gun and put it in her coat pocket "landing in 5,4,3,2,1 now landing on Venus."  
  
"All right!!!" She yelled playfully and jumped out of the ship and started walking around, looking for the blond haired bounty. She bumped someone and they dropped the bag of groceries.  
  
"oh..I'm so sorry let me help up pick this up." she started to pick up the contents when she decided to steal a glance when she looked up she saw some one she never thought she could find..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know I know.It probally sucked. and it's a cliffhanger. I'll try not to do too many.and I just got this idea yesterday.so please don't hurt me!*takes over* anyway... like it hate it review it! 


	2. perfum that makes you sleep

Mimi! A Bounty hunter! Sakura Bunny: I can't wait for this chappie! Mimi: great what next.kitties that talk... Matt: -_- Sakura Bunny: ON WITH THE STORY!!! *~*~*~*~*  
  
oh..I'm so sorry let me help up pick this up." she started to pick up the contents when she decided to steal a glance when she looked up she saw some one she never thought she could find Her bounty! 'Great I'll fool him and later I'll turn him in' she thought. She picked up the bag and handed it to him. "You know what.lets go out to eat my treat.after all... I did ruin your food."  
  
"Fine. I guess. we can go there." he pointed to a small café. "Sure sounds good to me!" She smiled and they both walked into the restaurant /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Café \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"so..what's your name?" Matt asked her "Mimi what's yours." "Matt Ishida" Matt sipped some of his tea and looked at Mimi and blushed slightly, "To tell you the truth.I've never been to Venus before. So I don't know my way around." she say softly "I could help you.it's not that hard to get the hang of Venus." he smiled. but the odd thing was.it wasn't a cold dangerous smile, but a warm comforting smile, Mimi blushed slightly and began to sip her tea. "Venus is really the way I imagined it to be it's so beautiful.and so are the people here." she looked inside the cup and watched the ripples in the tea..it looked like they were dancing in an odd way. "Yeah I know this place is beautiful.but there a lot of bad people here. you can't trust anyone." he took a rice ball out of the bowl and began consuming it. 'OH GREAT!!! I'm falling for him! STOP!!!! Work before play! Besides. HE'S A CRIMINAL!!! get a hold of yourself Mimi! Prove your damn gym teacher wrong! Woman CAN DO ANYTHING!!!' she thought she decided to tease him a little bit by sealing a glance. She looked up from her tea and looked at him, she felt like melting 'LOOK DOWN!!! STOP!!! his eyes are so beautiful- WHAT AM I THINKNIG!!!SNAP OUT OF IT MIMI!!!' She moved her head back down and her face turned red and this he noticed, "Are you ok.?" She blushed even more when she herd his concerned voice, "Y-yes.I-I'm fine." she continued to sip her tea. 'STOP!!! YAMATO ISHIDA IS A CRIMANAL NOT A KIND PERSON WHO WOULD CONCERNED ABOUT YOU!!!' she cursed herself for even taking this bounty but then she remembered why she took this one 'for the money' they talked and laughed and she tried not to blush though out the whole thing. After awhile she paid the bill.but when she was going to leave when, "Hey do you wanna meet my little brother?" he asked her smiling and unfortunately he doesn't take no for an answer. "Sure!" she exclaimed!  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////At Matt's house/apt.\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Matt opened the door softly and yelled, "T.K!!! I'm home!!! A little boy ran though the kitchen and jumped into matt's arms hugging him tightly. "Onii-chan! You came back! Uh..who's she?" he pointed right at Mimi she just smiled. "I'm Mimi!" she giggled "well.I'm very nice to meet you Mimi- Chan! I'm T.K!" they both shook hands. "I'm new to Rayn!" she said patting him on the head "Matt he looks just like you." "yeah.he's stole my looks.." He muttered something about his hair gel. Mimi sweat dropped and looked around. His apartment looked normal enough but for some reason but she knew he was Yamato Ishida, but why was he so...calm, and he acted like a normal person... then again.What is normal? When she looked back the where sitting on a couch watching Television. "May I use the washroom?" she asked politely. "Sure" T.K said.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////I'm the Wash Room (A/N or in other words bathroom.)\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Mimi locked the door and took out some liquids the colors are pink blue green and purple. "Good thing Izzy was my old Boyfriend otherwise.I wouldn't know how to do this kinda stuff." she poured the contents very carefully into a perfume bottle when they were all mixed together.witch caused the content to turn a yellow (odd no? I mean those colors couldn't possibly make that color but if u don't like it. TOO BAD!!!) "hmmm..one whiff of this stuff and you will fall asleep in your tracks!" She put the perfume bottle in her pocket and walked back out of the wash room  
  
"Matt.Can you come here for a second I need your help!" she said luring him to her sleepy trap. "Coming!" he said walking over to Mimi who was standing right in front of him. "Common She opened a different door (she don't even know where's she's going no) unfortunately a room with a bed was not what she was hoping for. "Uh...I'm confused on witch perfume to wear to this party and I need your help can you take a small whiff of them for me?" she took out two bottles and handed them to him. "Okay I guess.I could help." he sprayed one bottle in the air, unfortunately. that wasn't the one with sleeping fums so then he sprayed the other one in the air and sniffed. he handed them back to mimi "I don't know they both smell horrib-." he fell on the ground sleeping. "Bingo!" she was going to put the bottle away and take the Criminal to the police but she accidentally pushed down and the bottle spayed at her. "OH CRAP!" she yelled she was about to at least lay down on the bed so she didn't get dirty when she fell on the ground but before she could lay on it, she fell asleep and guess what? she fell asleep right on Matt, and here's the real kicker there lips are touching.. ~*~*~*~*~ Mimi: *stands up*I AM NOT DOING THAT AGAIN!!! 'YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FALL ON THE GROUND LET ALONE ON TOP OF SOMEONE ELSE! Matt: Common it wasn't that bad. Evil Sakura bunny: Oh yeah! I bet you won't be saying that after you made out with *batts eyelasses* Matt Ishida*luv sick sigh*  
Matt: Since when r we making out?  
ESB: u mean to tell me you guys DIDN'T READ THE SCRIPT!!!  
Mimi: who would wanna read..  
Matt: not me..  
Sakura bunny: heh.. please exuse them.see ya next chappie! Hehe! *signs off* 


	3. a secret kiss

Mimi! A Bounty hunter! Sakura Bunny: things are heating up no? Mimi: NO!!!!! Matt: *opens door and runs in*Sorry I'm late guys *the girls stare at matt* Matt: I mean guys and gals.heh.*gulp ~*~*~*~*~*~ "hmm..what's taking them so long. I'm getting lonely I no I'll check up on them." T.K got up and walked to the room that they happened to be in. "Who knows what kind of danger a waits T.K.." he gulped and opened the door slowly but what he found was something he NEVER wanted to see. "AHHHH!!!!! HOW COULD YOU GUYS???" there was no movement between the two so he walked inside the room and messed up Matt's hair, "that's odd. shouldn't he got up and killed me by now." He pulled Mimi to the couch instead of them waking up like that. After that T.K struggled to get Matt on his bed T.K fell asleep on the bed. ~*4 hours later*~ "That was a nice nap.." Matt said sitting up. He went to the kitchen and started to make steaks. While they were cooking he went to watch TV. "She must have bee tired too.what This." he looked in her coat pocket and found a gun and He sweat dropped. "I've never herd of a pink gun before." He slipped the gun back in her coat pocket and sat down to watch television. Mimi's Eyes slowly opened to find her laying on the couch and Matt sitting right next to her eating Steaks he stopped eating when he noticed she was awake, "Hey sleepy head." He said cheerfully taking another bite of his steaks. She just smiled and blushed a bit. "oh... you want any?" he held out his plate of steaks to Mimi. "I-I just couldn't." she was cut off by Matt who stuffed a mouthful of steak in her mouth "now see.. didn't that taste good.My mom used to make these when I was younger." Mimi swallowed The meat 'WHY! Why did I have to spray it in my face...now I have to find a different way to turn him in. ' she thought in her head "thanks. it does taste very good." she said politely and looked at the ground. Then she got an idea, she grabbed Matt's hand and dragged Matt out the door.  
  
*~*~* "IZZY! Come here my little cutie pie!" she called and a dog came running to Mimi she smiled and pet her dog. "Matt.This is my dog.Izzy!" She said cheerfully.  
  
He pet the animal's brown fur.  
  
"I'll get us some tea!" she giggled and went to the kitchen. Matt herd a bunch of crashes and some thuds.  
  
"Mimi!" he ran into the kitchen. His eyes widened at what he saw, flour covered the whole kitchen and some chairs were broken and there Mimi was covered in flour standing on a chair, trying to get the tea box down from the covered. "Ahh..almost got it." suddenly she slipped off the chair and she closed her eyes but there was no pain in her bottom. "You almost fell Mimi" he said, he was holding her like the groom would after he and the bride were married. "Uh.." She blushed and smiled "Thanks.MATTY!" She messed up his hair again and ran for it "Hey! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HAIR GEL IT TAKES FOR MY HAIR TO BE BEAUTIFUL!" he ran after her pretending to be very mad. "Nope! I don't!" she giggled and continued to run. He almost caught her when he tripped and fell and right on top of her. He was on top of her, and they both blushed  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Umm."  
  
"God."she muttered and pressed her lips against his. He kissed back her lips were soft as silk he never wanted this moment to stop.but it did. Matt blushed the brightest red there is and Mimi giggled. "don't tell no one." she whispered, "and..can you please get off me." Matt stopped blushing and stood up "heh.sorry.." he said softly.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Sakura Bunny: I was trying to make the part where they kiss sound a lil bit more interesting.. but hey.. I've never kissed anyone before.. so sue me.  
  
Matt: when do we get to make out..  
  
Mimi: why did I name my dog after Izzy...  
  
Izzy(the dog): bark woof bark arf! ( becasue then you were with Izzy)  
  
Mimi: oh 


	4. IMPORTAINT pplllleeeeaaaassssseeee read!

Mimi! A Bounty hunter!  
  
IMPORTAINT NEWS! MUST READ! *!~*!~*!~*!~  
  
I am very sad to inform you of something *sniff* okay here I go*sniff*  
  
I HAVE SCHOOL!!!  
  
Witch means I won't be updating vry often anymore.thanks for reading this..and those who didn't..*glares at a crowd* I am not pleased with u.lick by brothers feet NOW! Just kidding just kidding.. 


	5. Mimi, Mimi what are you thinking!

Mimi! A Bounty hunter! *!~*!~*!~*!~  
  
Matt blushed the brightest red there is and Mimi giggled. "Don't tell any one." she whispered, "and...Can you please get off me?" Matt stopped blushing and stood up "heh.sorry..." he said softly. "It's ok." she said she stood up also and smiled.  
  
"So...."  
  
"Um....."  
  
They just stood there for a few minutes silently. Outside it started to rain hard. "It's raining-"she was cut off by lighting and thunder.  
  
"AH!!!! Thunder!!!" She screamed and clung onto Matt for comfort.  
  
Matt blushed and put his arms around her. "shh.it's ok Mimi. I mean the worst thing that could happen is that the power could go out-" just then the power went out. "Why do I even bother."  
  
"Matt...I'm scared." she tightened her grip and started to whimper. "now now.don't cry.I'm here." he said softly. 'I am really scared.wait.I'm not scared of a dangerous bounty and yet I'm scared of a little bit of Thunder and lightening.' she just shrugged it off and looked up at Matt and smiled. "Thanks Matt.your very sweet." She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.  
  
"umm.your welcome.." he smiled and plopped down on the couch(A/N: Mimi let go of him I'm surprised hehe!) and thunder boomed again.  
  
"AH!" She screeched and jumped back into Matt's arms again. "Mimi...It'll be over soon don't worry so much ok." He blushed more than before. 'Mimi common! You have him in the right where you want him now turn him in!' she thought  
  
The thunder and lightning stopped and the power went back on.  
  
"Yay!" she stood up and smiled. "The powers back on!"  
  
He smiled and she.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Sorry there just had to be a cliffhanger here hehe oh and sorry this chappie isn't so long! 


	6. It's all Sora's fault!

Mimi! A bounty Hunter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The thunder and lightning stopped and the power went back on.  
  
"Yay!" she stood up and smiled. "The powers back on!"  
  
He smiled and she took out her gun, "Sorry."  
  
He tilted his head curiously, "Mimi, what are you doing?"  
  
She turned the monitor on the computer on and there was his profile and a...bounty? "I'm the famous Bounty Hunter, Mimi."  
  
He still looked puzzled, "What's wrong? Am I in trouble?"  
  
Mimi laughed, "In Trouble? You killed 3 men and always carry a gun, and by the way you acted towards me, I'd also say you can deceive almost anyone, except me." She paused  
  
"Mimi what are you talking about? I've never touched a gun before!" he protested.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me!"  
  
"Mimi! I have no idea what you are talking about!" he stood up and she cocked the gun.  
  
"Don't move or I'll shoot!" she felt weak threatening him, the one she might love. Wait, might mean's maybe she will turn him in, and she will get the 24,000,000 yen.  
  
The hand she held the gun in started to shake, "Mimi, I.didn't do.anything, you have to believe me, why would I do that if.if I had a little brother! Why would I kill people if I had My little brother! I wouldn't. Please Mimi, believe me!"  
  
She wanted to believe Matt, but she couldn't face the facts that, she likes a killer, and right now she was practically buying his story. Just then on the computer screen Sora came up,  
  
"Mimi, don't waste your time, It turns out the killer was your ex boyfriend, isn't that something?"  
  
Mimi put her gun down and faced the screen, "You mean, ALL THAT WAS FOR NOTHING!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sora sweat dropped, " Well, no.well actually yeah." Mimi growled, "THANKS FOR NOTHING, SORA!" she shut off the computer and faced Matt again.  
  
"I'll go now." he said softly he slowly walked to the door. Mimi ran over to him and grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Sorry for what?" his hair covered his eyes so she couldn't see that tears were forming in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you! I completely used you!"  
  
"Yeah.I know" he replied  
  
'what am I going to do now? I said sorry.what else.' "does he want me to do?" she said the last part out loud and didn't notice. He turned around, "Mimi."  
  
Mimi looked up at Matt and tears fell freely from her face. "I'm.sorry. It's ok that you don't forgive me though.I understand." She looked down at the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DSB: I'M SO EVIL!! BAWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! And yes. ur precious Sakura bunny died! In other words, I.AM.A.MURDERER!  
  
SB: *opens Japanese slide door thingy* WILL U SHUT UP!!!!! Some ppl r trying to sleep right now! R u looking @ porn again!  
  
DSB: *blush* I don't look @ porn!  
  
SB: then what's this,*eats popcorn and keeps pointing @ stuff on the screen* and this, and this?  
  
DSB: uh...Anime..porn?  
  
SB: and guess who put them there?  
  
DSB: Kawaii did. u.u'\  
  
KSB: nuh uh!  
  
SB: SO U DID!!!! HENTAI!!!!  
  
KSB: *thinks: good thing I'm 2 kawaii for them 2 think I do something so evil..I love being kawaii, u get away with so much bad stuff!*  
  
Mimi* falls asleep on the couch*  
  
Matt: *falls asleep on top of Mimi*  
  
DSB, SB, & KSB: O.O 


	7. Pink Princess & Green prince together

Mimi! A bounty Hunter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi looked up at Matt and tears fell freely from her face. "I'm.sorry... It's ok that you don't forgive me though...I understand." She looked down at the ground.  
  
'Why do I always feel bad when girls look like here going to cry?' He thought. He put his index finger underneath her chin and pulled it up so he could see her eyes. He bend down a little and kissed her fully on the lips. (KAWAII!!!) She blushed slightly and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. (EVEN MORE KAWAIIER!!!) They both parted from the kiss gasping for air.  
  
"Does that mean you forgive me?" She asked playing with his hair.  
  
"Yes. Yes it does." He said with one of his famous grins.  
  
"Good."  
  
"What are you going to do when there's a new bounty?"  
  
She smiled sweetly, "I think my Bounty Hunting days are over." She laid her head on his shoulder, "I would be happy if to stay here with you."  
  
"I'd be the happiest man on earth if you stayed with me and T.K" he said still grinning.  
  
She looked up at him, "I'll sell this ship. Get some cash, and then we'll go buy a decent house instead of that apartment!"  
  
He sweat dropped as she continued to yap about what color the wallpaper should be and furniture.  
  
"And I think You would get a green chair, And T.K will have a blue chair!" She said looking proud.  
  
Matt sighed, "We'll figure that stuff out later!"  
  
"Okay." She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him out of the ship back to his apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
SB: I think I finally got the kiss parts down pat now since I have been doing fan fictions with a lot of kissing scenes!  
  
Mimi: AWWWW!!!!!  
  
Matt: I have to admit that I love this chappie!  
  
KSB: ME 2!  
  
DSB: I hated it  
  
SB: OH COMMON!!! I know you liked it!*goofy grin*  
  
DSB: Now I hate it even more.  
  
KSB: She's impossible  
  
Tai: THAT CHAPTER WAS CUTE!!!!  
  
Sora: YES VERY!!!!  
  
SB: NEXT CHAPPIE IS GOING TO BE UP SOON!!!! 


End file.
